


It'll never be the same without him

by purebl00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d
Summary: A quick look into George's struggle after Fred's death.





	It'll never be the same without him

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the HPWritersnet prompt [the weasley twins](https://hpwritersnet.tumblr.com/prompts)!

George’s hands shook as he clutched the seat of the chair he was sitting on, desperately trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall. Despite his efforts, they stung as they trailed down his freckled cheeks, leaving damp trails in their wake. His teeth were clenched tightly together even as his jaw trembled, keeping in his cries.

I won't cry, not again today.

No matter how many times told himself that, he knew it was inevitable. He had already found himself in this same situation three times today.

It had been a month since Fred had died and George still found himself no better than he had been that awful day.

He had been hollowed out by the loss. Forced to live with half of himself missing. Empty and alone.

His family had tried to help, of course, but there was only so much they could do. He may have five siblings but none of them would ever be him. Once you live a life with another person that close to you, the hole it leaves when they do is irreparable.

Everything reminded him of Fred. It made him realise how much they had revolved their lives around each other. Same clothes, same likes, dislikes, food, friends, everything. He couldn't even listen to Celestina Warbeck without crying, for Merlin’s sake.

He knew it wasn't going to get better. Sure, he might have one breakdown down less every month but he would never be whole again. The pain would never truly subside. He’d always miss Fred.

Always.


End file.
